ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Flash TV Series (My Arrowverse)
Hello, I'm new to this wiki, I only speak Spanish and I hope the Google translator is not wrong. Origin of My Idea I must confess that Flash is my favorite TV series, but something I've asked for a long time is ... what would the series be like if I had done it ?. So I'm going to share what the Flash series would look like if I had. Synopsis Barry Allen used to be an ordinary forensic doctor until he had an accident that turned him into Flash, a hero running at great speeds and engaged in crime fighting and facing super villains while he had to deal with his personal problems And find out who is the real killer of his mother to get his father out of prison. Premise In my version there is no Team Flash, in my version Barry is more independent as a hero and in each episode has to investigate the appearance of different super villains, in each episode there is also a secondary plot about Joe and Eddie investigated some case either the Same as Flash or some case that will have repercussions in the future of the series. Episodes and their Arguments Episode 1:Pilot This first episode begins with a flashback in which Barry Allen is shown at age 10, in this flashback it shows that Barry used to be obsessed with a legend from Keystone City (the neighboring city of Central City), the legend about Of a man who runs at great speed and is dedicated to fight the crime (is Jay Garrick, the first Flash), Barry believes that legend is certain but for that reason he is object of ridicule in his school. One night Barry awoke in his room watching as a bunch of red and yellow lightning appeared in his house surrounding his mother, Later Barry appears to some streets of his house and when he returns it finds as the police arrests to his father blaming it to have assassinated to Norah Allen, the mother of Barry. In 2014, Barry now 25 years old works in the Central City police as a forensic doctor and secretly seeks out clues to get his father out of jail, is a friend of Joe West, a respected detective at the station and is also Friend of his partner, Eddie Thawne a young detective, Barry has two co-workers; Patty Spivott and Julian Albert with whom he gets along very well. One day Barry, Julian and Patty appear at the scene of a crime, here Barry proves to be the most intelligent of the three to be the one who manages to decipher all the clues of the crime, in the scene appears Iris West, the adopted daughter of Joe Who works for the city newspaper, Iris also happens to be friends with Barry and starts interviewing him on the case however Joe asks Iris to leave and asks Barry to be more professional since the police can not reveal So many details at the moment. That night, Barry, Julian and Patty stay until night investigating the case, Barry tells them both that they can go since he can investigate being alone, in spite of that they insist that they want to continue with the case, Barry finally Convinces and leave, at that moment a very strong storm begins causing the light to go away, Barry closes a window that is next to a shelf of chemicals and is struck by lightning and bathed by chemicals, Patty and Julian return to the lab and find Barry on the ground and immediately the two start asking for help. Barry is taken to the hospital where he appears to be in poor health and with little chance of surviving, Julian, Patty, Caitlin and Joe witness how doctors do their best to save him. The next day Barry wakes up in the hospital with Iris at his side, Iris is surprised to see Barry awake as apparently the doctors had said that to save Barry would be several months or even years in a coma, Barry is reviewed by doctors who They realize that they are in good health, also claim that they found some rare things in their DNA but they sent that sample with a scientist named Harrison Wells who works at STAR Labs. Barry goes to breakfast with Iris in CC Jitters (a cafeteria that will appear frequently in the series), both talk about the accident but in the middle of the talk Barry begins to discover its powers since that presence like everything around it is paralyzed at the same time That your body begins to emanate a few yellow rays. Later Barry decides to visit his father in prison so he starts chasing a bus but from nowhere he starts to lose control over his legs and ends up running at a high speed, which causes him to crash against some bushes And that his clothes are ruined and with several burns. Meanwhile, an assailant enters a bank and takes all civilians hostage, a policeman tries to shoot him but the criminal uses his weapon to freeze the police, then the criminal flees with the money and leaves a business card with the word Captain Cold. Later, Julian and Patty attend the scene to investigate the crime scene but Barry appears to help them, Joe tells Barry to go home because of what happened in the lightning, however Barry refuses to say that he feels good and that Barry ends up finding Captain Cold's letter because he had left it hidden behind a plant, Barry, Patty and Julian investigate Captain Cold's past, he is discovered to be a criminal named Leonard Snart, who was the son of a corrupt cop who used to mistreat him and his sister, Leonard grew up with that trauma and ended up becoming a criminal, apparently the weapon that got stolen from STAR Labs two years ago and Since then he has been committing crimes using it. Snart appears in the Central City museum to steal some jewelry that has just arrived, Snart raises the jewels to a bus that was in the parking lot and steals it, then begins a chase between Snart and the police, Barry at the station watches as Joe, Eddie and other cops get ready to go to the chase, Barry then decides to use his powers to stop Snart and runs off into the chase but because of the little experience he has with his powers he ends up hurting himself at The pursuit, then Cold Captain ends up escaping leaving Barry disappointed of himself. Later Barry visits Iris in her work and she begins to talk about what happened in the persecution and mentions that several security cameras captured a kind of Meta-Human running at high speed (in the videos you can not see the face Of Barry) and now Iris believes that Meta-Human can be a symbol of hope for Central City, just as Batman and Superman are in their respective cities, this motivates Barry to become a hero and capture Snart. Barry begins to practice using his powers and begins to get materials to make a suit, in the middle of its training Barry receives the call of Harrison Wells, the scientist of STAR Labs that has its blood sample, Wells mentions to Barry that There is a mutation in his DNA and he quotes him to see it, as soon as the call ends, Barry uses his speed to finish his suit. That night, Captain Cold appears at a gala party (next to some henchmen) where there are several millionaires present, including the mayor of Central City, Barry then hears police reports by a police radio that he built. Captain Cold's henchmen take the party guests hostage, while the police appear outside the place surrounding him, Snart begins to radio with Captain Singh and asks him to give him a chemist named Glider, Singh does not seem to know That thing is Glider but Snart ignores this and still asks him to deliver it, suddenly a kind of yellow lightning appears in the place from one side to another and Snart's henchmen are losing their weapons and the guests are appearing outside together With the police being re-guarded, everyone present seems to be confused by what is happening, then Barry appears inside the place wearing his new suit along with a mask and starts to make fun of Snart's henchmen, they try to attack him but Barry dodges the blows And he knocks them out very easily, then Barry realizes that Captain Cold has escaped the place and begins to look for him, Snart appears hiding behind a pa Net and preparing his cold weapon, then Barry appears in front of him and makes the mistake of trusting, then Captain Cold throws a kind of metal cap at the feet of Barry and his legs are frozen frozen, Snart rises to A car and escapes, then it occurs to Barry to vibrate at great speed so that the heat of the electricity that enmana his body melts the ice Barry manages to reach Snart and is about to disarm him, but suddenly he starts to get dizzy and his sight is clouded, so Cold Captain takes advantage to beat Barry and is about to take the mask off, but Then Barry recovers and throws Snart to the ground disarming him, then a patrol arrives at the place and Barry disappears giving Captain Cold. The next day, Singh orders Barry to investigate what Glider means (the name of the chemist who asked Snart), Barry then investigates and discovers that Glider is a chemist created to cure any disease, upon learning of this, Joe and Eddie interrogate Snart and ask him what he wanted the chemist and then Snart reveals that his sister is dying and all the money he stole was using it to take care of her, then Barry, Joe, Eddie and Singh realize that Snart is not so bad after Everything, then Singh asks Barry where they can get that chemical and then Barry replies that only a scientist knew where that chemist came from and that scientist disappeared a long time ago, so Singh feels sorry for Snart's sister. Iris in the newspaper office writes an article about what happened the previous night and names Barry as Flash, the Scarlet Sprinter, while Barry puts on his suit to stop an assault. Episode 2:Vibe My Cast Main Characters Grant Gustin is Barry Allen/Flash:He's a very good actor so I'll leave him as the protagonist. Danielle Panabaker is Iris West:¿WTF?, But she does play Caitlin. i know but i honestly Danielle seems a better option to play Iris West since both have some physical resemblance and Danielle also seems to me a good actress and undoubtedly her chemistry with Grant is undeniable. Jesse L.Martin is Joe West:In my version Joe is the adoptive father of Iris. Rick Cosnett is Eddie Thawne:Rick Cosnett did a good performance for this character. Tom Cavanagh is Harrison Wells:I must confess that Reverse Flash is my favorite character in the series for the great performance of Tom Cavanagh and especially for his great story, however in this version he would not be the main villain. Shantel VanSantel is Patty Spivot:In this version Patty Spivot will not have any relation with Barry but equal would be a personage of support. Tom Felton is Julian Albert:In my version Julian is Barry's best friend and is also his co-worker. Edit this Section Coming Soon... Category:TV Series Category:The Flash Category:The CW Category:Superheroes Category:DC Comics Category:Television Series Category:Seasons Category:My Arrowverse Category:Alternate Reality